


A Perfect Christmas

by icegirl99



Series: Outtakes and Other Random Two for Tragedy Extras [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa and Copia celebrate Christmas with their daughters.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Series: Outtakes and Other Random Two for Tragedy Extras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771222
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of 1912, the events of He's My Kind of Rain have already taken place. No major spoilers for that story past where it's written. Only spoiler would be that Papa and Copia adopt the girls. Nothing else is spoiled.

December 21st, 1912

“I want to see the Christmas lights, Papa!” Claire exclaimed excitedly as we walked down the sidewalk of downtown Stockholm. She clutched her gloved hand tightly in my own as we headed to the department store. Charlotte was walking on the other side of me, holding my husband’s hand. 

“Yes, Claire,” Papa said. “We will take you and your sister to see the lights once we finish our shopping.” We had just finished eating dinner at a fancy hotel restaurant and were going to do our Christmas shopping. 

“I can’t wait! They’re so pretty,” Claire said happily. The street lamps were covered in bright white lights and she was staring at them as we walked with a smile on her face.

I looked over at Charlotte, she hadn’t said anything. “Are you excited, Charlotte?” I asked her sweetly.

“I am,” she said with a smile. “It just seems that this year is different from the others.” 

My husband glanced at me. I knew what she had meant and it pained me. Papa led us over to a bench. He set Charlotte down on it and Claire sat down beside her. “Charlotte,” he said as he knelt down in front of her. “I know how you’re feeling.” 

“You don’t,” she whispered.

I bit my lip and knelt down as well. “Maybe he doesn’t,” I said, taking her hands in mine. “But I have an idea...when I was a young boy, my parents and sister died in a house fire.”

Charlotte didn’t say anything. Claire spoke instead, she sounded sad. “Do you miss them, Father?” 

“Everyday,” I said and paused for a moment. My husband was watching me carefully. “I miss them, but I don’t let that stop me from being happy with my life now...I know you and your sister miss your parents, and at this time of year, it is really hard. Papa and I want you to be as happy as possible and although we can’t fix what happened to you, we can help you feel better.”

“I think Andrea is correct, Charlotte,” Papa whispered. “I am sure that your parents are glad that you two have us to take care of you. They would want you to be happy and safe.” 

Our daughter finally nodded. “I do want to be happy, Papa, but it is hard at times.” 

“I know,” I whispered to her. “We will do everything that we can to make you feel better, sweetie.” Papa reached for his wallet. He pulled it out and gave both Claire and Charlotte a few dollars. “I don’t think money is going to fix it, Alessandro.” 

“It’s not,” Papa said. “I am giving them some money so that they can shop for each other and for us.” 

“Thank you, Papa,” Claire said as she stood up. Charlotte thanked him too and we continued on our way to the shop. 

When we got there, Claire wanted to take a moment to look at the front windows that were decorated in fake snow and a nativity scene. "It's so pretty! I love Christmas," she said. 

"I was never one for holidays," Papa whispered, so only I could hear. "Especially Christian ones."

"They're children, Alessandro," I whispered back. "It's a good time for them. Besides, I still enjoy Christmas activities, even though I'm not Catholic anymore." I reached for the door and opened it. 

Thankfully the department store wasn’t that busy, if it was, I would have been apprehensive of sending Claire and Charlotte off on their own to shop. “Is this wise?” I asked Papa as he instructed them on how to find things in the store. 

“Yes,” Papa said. “They will be fine. It is not like we are leaving them alone. We will be in the store and I have taught them how to ask for help in Swedish. But most of the sales people should speak English as well.” We followed them to the toy section to help them pick out toys for each other. When they were finished with that, Papa and I sent them off to look for gifts for us. "Remember to bring them to the counter and pay for them," my husband said as they hurried off. "And stay together." 

We watched them hurry off in the direction of the reading materials, which I assume was to find me a gift. Once they were out of sight, Papa immediately began browsing the toys and games. I silently followed him around, picking up a few items for the girls that he hadn’t already gotten for them. “Are we spoiling our children, Alessandro?” I asked with a smile as he shuffled the items in his arms to stop from dropping some of them. 

“You know most of these are going to be from ‘Santa’, right?” Papa said. 

“Alessandro, no,” I said. “It is not fair to the other children.” 

“What other children?” My husband blinked at me. 

“The other children that Clarie and Charlotte play with,” I replied. “They shouldn’t be allowed to think that Santa plays favorites. Even if he isn’t real. Children shouldn’t have to worry about privilege, even though it does exist in society.” I sighed. “Their friends shouldn’t be going to their parents and asking them why our daughters got better gifts from Santa.” 

Papa nodded. “Should I put some of these back then?” 

I thought for a moment. I knew he wanted to spoil them, it was his way of showing his love for them. I didn’t want to take that away from him. “No,” I said. “But those are not going to be from Santa. They’re going to be from us. It’s easier for them to understand that we can afford to buy them expensive gifts than it is for them to understand why Santa wouldn’t give everyone the same toys.” 

“I understand, Andrea,” he replied. “We will make them from us then.” 

“Good,” I said. “Now, we can give them a few small, less expensive toys from Santa and the rest of the stuff from him can be things they need, like clothes.” 

“That makes sense,” my husband said. “What do you think they’re getting for us?” 

“They will probably buy me books,” I replied thoughtfully. “I don’t know what they’re going to buy you though. Did they ask you what you wanted?”

“Not at all.” I followed Papa to the cash register. “Hold these for me please?” he said to the lady behind the sales desk. 

“Of course, sir.” She smiled and took the items from us. 

I hovered for a moment, thinking about what I wanted to get for Papa. Now that I had been working and making my own money, I could afford something for him without having to worry about asking him for money. I didn’t make much, but I was certain that I could afford something decent. “Alessandro?” I asked him after a moment.

“Yes, darling?” Papa smiled at me. 

“I would like to go and find a gift for you,” I said shyly. I didn’t know why I was embarrassed about this. 

“You are blushing, Andrea,” Papa laughed quietly. “You don’t need to ask my permission, my love.” He reached up and cupped my cheek with his gloved hand. “Unless you would like some money?”

“No, Papa,” I whispered back. “I have my own money for this.” 

My husband nodded. “Then yes, you may go. I will look for something for you as well. And then I will be looking at clothes and other necessities for the girls.” 

“I’ll find you when I am done,” I said and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. I was doing much better with the public displays of affection these days. I came to realize that I didn’t need to care what people thought of us kissing in public. 

With a quick squeeze to his hand, I turned and headed into the men’s cologne and personal care section. I knew what I was looking for, I just didn’t know how much it would cost me so I earlier in the day I had taken out extra cash from the bank account. I was browsing the cologne when a man dressed in a suit approached me. He was handsome. “Can I help you sir?” he asked me. 

I blushed, refusing to meet his eyes. “I’m looking for something specific,” I said, quickly reaching into my pocket and pulling out the paper with the name of my husband’s most expensive cologne on it. “I would like the biggest bottle of this you have.” I handed it to him. 

The man looked at the paper and frowned at me. “Is this for yourself?” he asked. 

“No,” I muttered. “It’s for someone else.”

“Alright,” the man said and led me over to the counter. He picked a bottle off of the shelf and handed it to me. “Do you want to pay for it here?” 

“Sure,” I replied. “Can you put in a bag where he won’t be able to see what it is? He’s shopping with me tonight.” 

“No problem.” He rang it up and I paid him. It was more expensive than I expected but I had enough to cover it, although I would have to ask Papa to pay for everything for the girls. 

“Thank you.” I took the small plain paper bag from him and went to go look for my husband. I found him looking at wool stockings for our daughters. “Are we going to get wrapping paper? Or do you want to do gift bags instead?” 

“We can get them to wrap the presents here, Andrea,” Papa said as he picked up a new corset for Charlotte. 

“But there is no fun in having someone else do it,” I protested. 

“I have never wrapped a present before,” Papa admitted quietly. “I don’t know how.” 

I smiled at him. “I can show you,” I said. “It is quite fun.” 

“I would like that, darling.” He smiled at me. “I think we are done here. We should go pay and then find the girls.” 

“Yes, I think so too.” I helped him take the items up to the counter where we had left the other things and he paid for them. As we were collecting the bags, our daughters found us. “Did you get what you wanted?” I asked.

“Yes, Father,” Claire said. 

“That’s good,” I replied. “Are you feeling better, Charlotte?” 

“I think so,” she said. “I would like to go see the lights, Papa.” 

“We will go there now,” my husband replied. “Everyone ready?” I nodded and the girls agreed. 

We took them out to the car that we had waiting for us near the entrance to the store. Once we had loaded up all our shopping bags, we climbed into the back and Papa instructed the driver to take us to the park, where the trees and other sculptures would be decorated in lights. It was a short drive as the park was in the middle of the city and the department store wasn’t far. 

The driver parked near the entrance to the park and we got out. "Can we go play, Farther?" Claire asked excitedly. 

I glanced at Papa and he nodded. "Just don't run off too far," my husband said. "If you can't find us, just return to the car and we'll meet you there. Understood?" 

"Yes, Papa," they replied and then hurried off together to go and explore the lights show. 

As our daughters ran off, I felt Papa slip his gloved hand into mine. He laced our fingers together. "Shall we take a little walk? I have something that I want to ask you, Andrea." 

I turned my head and looked at my husband curiously. "What is it, Alessandro?" I asked. 

"I was thinking, about taking you and the girls on a little trip for the holidays," he replied. "But with the way Charlotte is feeling, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea anymore." 

I frowned, not understanding. "A trip might do her some good," I said. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Papa turned and led me over to a bench next to large sculpture in the shape of a star, covered in white lights. "Because I was thinking about taking them to Ireland," he said. 

"Oh," I said, quietly. Now I understood. "Is there a specific place you want to take them? Dublin? We don't exactly know where they're from." 

"I have an idea, of the area where they may have lived before," Papa replied. "But no, I want to take them two a few places. Mostly so that they can learn about the country they were born in. There's a lot of rich history in Ireland, but I'm sure you already knew that." He smiled at me. 

I thought for a moment. Papa did have a point. "It may still help her." 

"I was thinking about leaving after Christmas, for about a week," my husband said. 

"If Charlotte doesn't want to go, would be able to cancel?" I asked. 

"Of course," Papa said. 

"Then yes, we can go," I replied with a smile. "I would like to go as well and I'm sure Claire would love to." 

"I will look into the travel tomorrow, we won't need to be on a boat long." He squeezed my hand and I smiled back, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Papa reached out and cupped my cheek so that I couldn't turn my head. He grinned and kissed me hard. 

"Is there mistletoe around?" I laughed as he pulled away. 

Papa shook his head and kissed me again. "I don't need mistletoe to kiss my beautiful husband," he laughed too. "I love you, Andrea."

"I love you too," I replied. 

"I am glad that you're okay with the public kissing," Papa said. "You have come so far with improving your shyness." He rubbed his thumb back and forth across my cheek. 

We sat there for a few more moments, holding hands and kissing lightly. "Shall we?" Papa said, standing up and offering me his hand. I nodded and took it, my Pope pulled me to my feet. He laced our fingers together and we continued our walk through the park. 

"Do you think it's too late to give the girls some hot chocolate when we get home?" I asked, glancing around. We had reached the middle of the park where a large hundred foot tree stood, decorated in lights and other ornaments. Gold, red, green, white, and silver balls and angel ornaments hung from it's branches. It was gorgeous and warmed my heart. I was extremely lucky to have such a loving family. 

"I think if we go home soon we can give them each a small cup," Papa said thoughtfully as he watched me looking at the tree. "You like the Yule tree, darling?" 

"It's a Christmas tree, Alessandro," I said. 

"The traditions go back beyond Christianity, Andrea," Papa said, looking up at the top of the tree where a large bright white star sat. "The Pagans had Yule trees long before the concept of Christianity came about. It's possible that the origins go back even further, but the documentation isn't exactly reliable." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

"I didn't really know that," I said quietly. "I guess I could have learned more about our traditions."

Papa shook his head. "It's not something most people know, we mostly separate ourselves from Christmas and celebrate Yule instead. Our dark Lord isn't big on the holiday." He laughed quietly and turned around to head back to the car. I followed.

"I can understand," I said. "Although I think for Claire and Charlotte we should celebrate both." 

"We will," Papa said. "Which one of us is going to drink the cup of coffee?" He smiled at me.

"Coffee?" I asked, confused now. 

"It's the Swedish tradition for children to leave a cup of coffee for Santa. And a strong one." 

"Well, maybe we can share it, to avoid the caffeine rush," I said with a small laugh. 

"Mmm...perhaps," Papa said, wrapping his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck, moving my scarf aside and pressing a kiss to my skin. "Can we make love tonight, darling?" 

I hummed contentedly as little tingles of pleasure creeped up my back. "If you want," I whispered. "I'm up for it. But we should wrap the presents first." 

"Of course, the evening is still young," Papa said. "We have lots of time." 

As we neared the entrance, we heard Claire and Charlotte calling out for us. They were behind us and we stopped to let them catch up. "Did you have fun?" I asked Charlotte as she stopped in front of us. 

"I did," she said with a smile and hugged me. "Thank you and Papa for bringing us here. I loved it, but I'm cold now and want to go home." 

"Of course," I said. "Papa and I will give you some hot chocolate when we get home, would you like that?" Charlotte nodded. 

"Can I have marshmallows in mine, Father?" Claire asked as she took my husband's hand. 

"Yes, you can have marshmallows, Claire," I replied as I took Charlotte's hand and we started to head back to the car. 

Papa and I let the girls get in between us in the car. Claire had put her hand on my husband's shoulder and was dozing slightly by the time we got home. "Are you tired, Claire?" He was gently petting over her hair. 

"Just a little bit, Papa," she said. "I can stay awake though. I have to wrap my presents for you, Father, and Charlotte." 

"You don't need to do it tonight, sweetie," Papa said. "You have a few days left and you don't go back to school until January." 

“Can I do it tomorrow?” Claire whispered. 

“Yes,” Papa replied. “For now you can just rest until we get home.” He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled up closer to him. 

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Charlotte was cuddling with me by the time our driver pulled into the driveway to the church. He took us around to the entrance closest to our quarters and opened Papa’s door before coming around to mine. 

My husband instructed the driver to get some Ghouls to bring our bags up to our quarters before heading with me and the girls back to our room. 

"Can you make the hot chocolate, Andrea?" Papa said as he removed his shoes. "I'm going to start a fire while the girls go change into their night clothes."

"Of course, Alessandro." I went into the kitchen and started warming up some water. 

When everything was ready, I collected the cups and headed over to the blanket my husband had laid down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Claire and Charlotte had already settled down, along with Papa. The fireplace was going, providing light and warmth. The tree in the corner was also lit up. 

I knelt down and passed the girls their cups. "Thank you, Father," they said. 

I passed Papa his. "Did you pick out a book to read?" 

"I did," I said, going over to our bookshelf and pulling it out. 

I showed it to him. "Andrea, that's not exactly a Yule book," my husband said. 

"It is a Christmas book," I said as I joined them back on the blanket. "The themes might overlap some Christian beliefs but that doesn't mean they aren't good themes." 

Papa nodded. "I know," he said. "It's okay." 

"Good." I smiled and kissed him quickly. 

"What are you going to be reading to us, Father?" Claire asked as she laid down on her stomach and pulled a pillow to her. 

"It's a book called 'A Christmas Carol'," I replied with a smile as I opened the cover…

~*~

December 24th, 1912

It was late afternoon on Christmas Eve, Papa and I were outside watching Claire and Charlotte play in the snow. 

Omega was back in our quarters, preparing a lovely chicken soup for us for when we came in so that we could warm up. It was cold and there was a few inches of snow on the ground. 

My husband was currently helping Claire make snowballs to throw at her sister, who was hiding behind one of the bushes. I giggled as I watched them. They all looked so happy and I was grateful for such a wonderful and loving family. 

I was pulled from my thoughts when Claire squealed and ran to hide behind me. A moment later, I was hit in the arm with a snowball. "Charlotte!" I exclaimed with a laugh. 

"Sorry, Father," she laughed. "I was aiming for Claire." 

"Come join us darling," Papa called, grinning as he hurled a snowball directly at me. It hit me square in the chest. 

"Alessandro!" I cried. At that moment, Claire ran out from behind me and unleashed her attack on Charlotte. I didn't get to see the results of her strategy as I was suddenly tackled to the ground. "Oof." I fell on my bottom in the wet and cold fluffy snow. 

"I love you, Andrea," my husband whispered as he pushed my back down so I was laying on the ground. Papa kissed me. 

I giggled as he pulled away. "I love you too." I brought a gloved hand up to his cheek and cupped it. "Thank you." 

Papa smiled, his beautiful mismatched eyes alight in adoration. I felt overwhelming love for him and my heart fluttered. "For what?" 

"For everything," I whispered. "You helped me through the most difficult year." 

"You're welcome, love." Papa kissed me again and then sat back. "We should go inside now. It's getting colder." 

"Yeah," I agreed and shivered. My husband stood up and pulled me to my feet. 

"Come girls," Papa called. "It's time to go back inside. Omega will have some soup for us." 

"But we want to play some more, Papa," Claire said.

"You can play tomorrow," Papa said. "It's getting cold and your clothes will be wet. There is more snow coming. Tomorrow will be best. Come now." He waved them to the doors of the church. 

They obeyed and we followed them back to our quarters. When we opened the door, the wonderful smell of chicken soup filled the air. I shrugged out of my coat and went over to the stove. "It smells delicious, Omega," I said. "Is there anything you need assistance with?" 

"Everything is good, Father Copia," Omega said. 

I nodded and turned around as Papa came up behind me. "Mmm, we should go change, darling," my husband hummed as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed along my neck and I shivered, but it wasn't because I was cold. 

"Yes," I muttered. 

"The girls have been instructed to take a warm bath to make sure that they warm up properly. We have time to wrap their presents." Papa dragged his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly. 

I chuckled quietly once we broke the kiss. "I thought maybe you had something else in mind?" 

"Later, my love, we don't have time right now for the sexy times." He ran his fingers lightly down my chest.

It was my time to hum. "Okay, Papa," I whispered, kissing him one final time before we went to put on dry clothes. 

Omega was building us a fire when we returned to the living room. "Thank you, Omega," Papa sat down on the sofa and I joined him. "Would you mind bringing us our shopping bags from the closet?" 

"Not at all, Papa," the Ghoul said and went to go retrieve the bags. 

I pulled the coffee table closer and then got up to retrieve the wrapping paper, scissors, and tape. "I'll show you how to wrap the presents," I said. "It's not hard." Omega dropped the bags off on the table and then headed back into the kitchen to check the soup. 

I pulled out a doll for Charlotte and placed it on the table. "It's easier to start with square or rectangular shaped items. Just watch what I do, Alessandro." I measured out the paper and set to work while Papa watched me curiously. 

"I made some hot herbal tea," Omega said as he came back over to us. He set down three cups and then sat down in the chair across from us. "I figured it would be best if I avoided making something with caffeine since I know you two will be sharing a cup of coffee later." He winked at us. 

Papa laughed quietly. "Yes, that is true." He reached into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a large black sweater. "Here, Omega," he said, handing it to the Ghoul. "This is for you." 

Omega took the sweater from my husband. "It's so soft," he said as he touched the fabric. "Thank you, Papa."

"It's from both of us," I said with a smile.

"Oh, of course," the Ghoul corrected himself. "My apologies, Father Copia. Thank you." 

"You're welcome," I replied. 

I finished wrapping up the doll and set it aside to wrap something for Papa to try and wrap up. "Think you can handle this coloring book, Alessandro?" I asked as I passed it to him. 

"I don't know," he replied, sounding skeptical. "Maybe gift bags would have been better." 

"Don't be ridiculous, my love," I said. "They're more expensive and this is fun." I sipped my tea before handing him the paper and scissors. "That one can be from Santa." 

"Okay," Papa whispered and took a deep breath. I watched him as he carefully set to work. He looked like he was performing surgery, his every move was carefully calculated. Eventually he finished and smiled at me cheekily, obviously proud of himself. "There. How'd I do?"

"Not bad," I replied. "But you don't need to be extremely detailed in what you do, Alessandro." 

"Oh, alright," he sounded disappointed. 

I felt bad. "But keep doing what you're doing. You're doing very well for your first time." Papa smiled at me and reached for more presents. "Omega? Would you mind giving us a hand? I want this all done by the time the girls are done with their bath." 

"I can help," the Ghoul replied and reached into one of the shopping bags. 

It was close but we managed to get everything wrapped and under the tree by the time the girls joined us. "Is the soup ready? We are hungry," Claire said as she sat down next to me on the sofa. 

"Yes, Claire," Omega said. "It is ready to eat." He got up and went into the kitchen. I urged Claire up and followed her to the table. Papa and Charlotte joined us. "Would you like sandwiches or crackers?" The Ghoul asked as he poured us bowls of steaming soup. 

"A bologna sandwich, please," Claire said. 

"I just want crackers," Charlotte said. 

"Claire, I think a full sandwich is too much for you," I said. "I don't want you over eating." 

"I'll finish it, Andrea, if she can't," Papa said. "Is that okay?" 

"Yes, Alessandro," I said. 

"Good." My husband smiled and took a bite of his soup. 

"I have to head out to the green grocer and the butcher before they close, Papa," Omega said. "Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"I think we are fine," Papa said.

"I can take care of anything that comes up, Omega," I said. "You have my list, correct?"

"I do," the Ghoul replied. "I will return soon." He waved and then left us. 

After we finished our lunch, Papa and I cleaned up the dishes while Claire and Charlotte played for bit. Omega returned a couple of hours later with our groceries for the meal tomorrow. He promised to come back in the late morning tomorrow to help me prepare the meal. 

As evening approached, I turned on the Christmas tree lights and Papa lit a fire. "Claire, Charlotte," my husband said as he settled down on the couch. "Andrea and I would like to show you something." 

"What is it, Papa?" Charlotte asked as they came over and sat down. 

"We have a gift for you," Papa said. 

"Aren't the presents under the tree?" Claire asked. "Do you want me to get one?"

"No," I laughed lightly. "This is a different kind of present."

"Oh," Claire said, she sounded confused. 

Papa reached into his suit jacket pocket. "I have bought us train and ship tickets to go to Ireland within the next couple of weeks."

"We get to go back to our country?" Charlotte asked. 

"Yes," I explained. "Papa and I want to take you there to show you some of the beautiful places you may not have been able to experience before you moved away." 

"I think that is nice," Claire said. "I want to go." 

I smiled and looked at Charlotte. "Yeah, I do too," she said and smiled back at me.

"I am glad that you girls want to go," Papa said. "We will leave on the weekend." He hugged Charlotte.

"Thank you, Papa, Father," Claire whispered and hugged us as well. 

"You're welcome," I said. When they pulled away, I got up to go to the tree. "It's Christmas Eve so that means that you can open your presents from us." I sat down on the floor and waited for them to join me. 

Claire and Charlotte sat down close to me and Papa beside me. Together, Papa and I handed out the presents. 

"Andrea, this is for you," my husband handed me a box. It wasn't wrapped but there was nothing on the box that indicated what it was. The box was heavy. 

"What is in here, Alessandro? It's heavy." 

"Just open it, darling." He smiled at me. 

"Okay." I opened the box. Inside were two very heavy and very beautiful bronze bookends. They were carved in the shape of our Dark Lord. "These are beautiful, Papa." 

"I had a feeling that you would love them," Papa said quietly. 

"I do, very much," I whispered, blushing. My husband leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you." 

"You are most welcome, my love." We kissed again and I turned to give him his gift. 

"For you, Alessandro." I passed it to him. "I don't think it's as impressive as yours, but I know you'll like it." 

Papa curiously opened it and pulled out his cologne. "You spent this much on me?" he whispered.

"I didn't think you would care," I said. 

"I just don't want you spending all of your money on me." 

I shook my head. "I would spend my last penny on you, if it made you happy, Alessandro." 

Papa smiled and kissed me. "You know that I don't need anything to make me happy if I have you and our lovely daughters." His eyes shone with adoration. "I love you all so much." 

"I love you too," I kissed my husband and then turned to watch the girls unwrap the rest of their presents. 

Claire and Charlotte were very happy with their gifts and played with them until they got tired. I helped them make the cup of coffee for Santa and they left it near the tree before heading off to bed. 

"So are we going to share this?" I laughed as I picked up the cup. 

"Yeah, that's probably best," Papa laughed too and took the first sip. "Do you want to lay with me beside the tree?" 

"Yes," I replied. "I would like that." Together we laid down on the floor underneath the tree. 

I turned to look at my husband. His face was lit up in the colored lights from the tree. It was a beautiful sight. I smiled. "What?" Papa asked me, giving me a dreamy smile back. 

"You're beautiful," I whispered, rolling over and putting my head down on his chest. My husband took my hand and threaded our fingers together, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. 

"When we finish the coffee, do you want to burn off some of that energy?" Papa raised an eyebrow at me suggestively. 

"Why wait?" I grinned and sat up. 

"Just grab the blanket off the couch," Papa said. "We will make love right here, underneath the Christmas tree. The girls won't walk in on us. They were too exhausted and that's what the blanket is for." I nodded and reached for it, pulling it over to us. "Good, now kiss me, Andrea." I smiled and obeyed, pressing my lips to my husband's in a hard and passionate kiss…

~*~

December 25th, 1912

An hour later, the clock chimed to let us know that it was now midnight. Papa and I were cuddling comfortably on the floor still, naked and content. "Mmm, Merry Christmas, Andrea," Papa hummed, kissing me tenderly. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Alessandro," I replied, sleepily. "I love you too." I placed my head back down on his shoulder and together we drifted off into a peaceful sleep as snow fell gently outside of our window.


End file.
